Shaman Interviews!
by Nami3
Summary: The title says everything. Please review!
1. Default Chapter

Title: Shaman Interview!  
Author: Nami  
Thanks: To all the readers! ^_^  
Summary: IÕm interviewing the Shaman gang!  
Reviews: If you have time on your hands please do!  
  
Chapter 1 -Interviews-  
( Nami: Haha, I bet you canÕt wait for this one! )  
( Tsuya: Uhh.. This sounds interesting.....ish )  
( Zeyuna: Hurry up! )  
  
Nami: Okay peoplez! Out of pure boredom I have decided to interview the  
Shaman gang! WonÕt this be fun!  
All: ............. * wind blows*  
Nami: Uhh.....Anywayz letÕs have my first Shaman....Anna!  
Anna: You better not ask me any stupid questions.  
Nami: .....Okay Anna..... uh....where did I put my notebook? Oh, there it is!  
So Anna, how do you feel about Yoh?  
Anna: What do you mean?  
Nami: Yoh in general.  
*back stage* Yoh: There talking about me Ren!  
Ren: .......*asleep*  
Pillica: Aw, isnÕt he cute!  
*on stage* Anna: HeÕs Yoh. Any more questions?  
Nami: *sweat drop* How do you feel about Yoh being twins with Hao?  
Anna: I donÕt care.  
Nami: Nice answers! Well, now for my next Shaman, Horohoro!  
Horohoro: *yawns* .........  
Nami: IÕm glad youÕre really excited about this.*glares at Horo*  
Horo: Huh? Oh, right, I just couldnÕt wait! Ha..ha...h..a.. *sweat drop*  
Nami: *still glaring* So,Horo, How do feel about going out with Tamao?  
Horo: Well, I think that we...... Hey! How do weÕre going out!  
Nami: Please, donÕt make me laugh, I know everything.  
Horo: What! * blushing* You mean to tell me that you Tamao and I....   
Nami: There are somethings I go out of my way not to know, and I would   
like to keep it that way.  
Horo: Oh..  
Nami: So, how do feel about your sister going out with Ren?  
Horo: WHAT! PILLICA IS GOING OUT WITH THAT STUPID TONGARI   
YARO!?!!!!!!?????  
Nami: Huh? You didnÕt know?   
Horo: NO! WHERE IS THAT IDIOT!?!? IF HE.... IF HE.....!  
Nami: If he did what you did to Tamao?  
Horo: IÕLL........... What did you say?  
Nami: Uh... Time for a 5 minute brake!  
~ 5 mins later ~  
Nami: Now, for my guest, Ren!   
Ren: You better hurry up, I donÕt have all day!  
Nami: Um... So,....  
Horo: Ren! You tongari yaro!  
Nami: Hey! I locked that door!  
Tamao: You left the keys in the lock.  
Nami: Opps! *takes frying pan and bashes it over Horo head* Tamao, will  
you please take Horohoro?  
Tamao: *stares at Horo* o...Okay.  
Nami: Now, where were we? *picks up note book* what did you do to   
Anna?  
Ren: ?... I think youÕre mistaking me for someone else.  
Nami: What? Opps! Wrong page! *turns page* Why is your hair like that?  
Ren: What? Why is your hair red?  
Nami: Fine, weÕll call it even. Anyway, dose Jun know youÕre going out   
with Pillica?  
Ren: Nobody dose.  
Nami: Opps..........  
Ren: Why did you say ÒoppsÓ ?!  
Nami: Oh look at the time! WeÕll have to wait until next time!  
  
  
( Tyger: I told you not to tell anyone yet. )  
( Kitsune: Like sheÕll remember! )  
( Nami: Please review this! IÕm also open for requests! ) 


	2. More Interviews!

Title: Shaman Interviews!  
Author: Nami  
Disclaimer: I donÕt own SK, weÕve been though this!  
Thanks: To those who reviewed!  
Summary: IÕm interviewing the Shaman gang!  
Contact: neomail me at Nami_tao  
Reviews: Please!  
  
Chapter 2 -More Interviews!-  
(Nami: Chapter 2, chapter 2.... *singing*)  
(Zeyuna: Are you going to interview me too?)  
(Nami: No.)  
( Kisune: How sad.)  
(Tyger: Uhm, are you going to start now?)  
  
Nami: Okay, now for my next shaman, Tamao!  
Tamao: ........*bows* (blushing)  
Nami: So, I see you got over Yoh, correct?  
Tamao: .........................  
Nami: Uhh... Tamao.......... Will you please stop talking with that notebook?  
Tamao: Oh,..... IÕm sorry.  
Horo: OFCOURSE SHEÕS OVER YOH!!!!!  
Nami: How the hell did you get in here?! I locked that door! (again)  
Horo: Well itÕs not very sturdy, I simply kicked it and it fell over.  
Nami: * takes out frying pan and.............. BAM! *  
Kitsune: Janne samaÕs here! Janne samaÕs here!  
Nami: Already? But IÕm not done interviewing Tamao!  
Kitsune: YouÕre not going to keep Janne sama waiting are you? *extends   
claws *  
Tamao: ItÕs okay, I have to start making dinner.  
Nami: But,............ Okay, whereÕs Janne?  
Kitsune: IÕll go get her. Janne sama!  
Nami: Uhh....... I really donÕt need the whole X-LAWS here you know, I  
plan on interviewing you guys one at a time.   
Kitsune: You heard her, get out of here Marco!  
Marco: It is my job to protect Janne sama!  
Kitsune: I think you should be more worried about protecting yourself   
right now! * extends claws*  
Nami: Okay, now Janne.......  
Kitsune: SAMA! You have better speak to her properly!  
Nami: ........ Janne sama, why do you have Kitsune as your pet?  
Kitsune:* looking proud*  
Janne: .......................................  
Nami: Uhh.... I canÕt hear you if youÕre in the iron maiden.  
Janne: Oh ........ I believe that Kitsune will be helpful in our task to wipe evil   
off this planet.  
Nami: Really? Well that brings me to my next question, how do plan on   
beating Hao?  
Janne: A good heart will always over power evil, although it may take   
some time.  
Nami: Why did you put Lyserg in X-1? IsnÕt that the highest team?  
Janne: ........* blushing * I must be going now.  
Nami: What? But you answer!  
Janne: There is a reason for everything. Come Kitsune.  
Kitsune: Yes Janne sama.  
Nami: ....... Uh....  
Chocolove: Interview me! Interview me!  
Nami: Okay! So Chocolove I herd your goal is to become a comedian.  
Choco: Fall down and eat something again?  
Pillica: Hahahahahahahahahahahah!!!!!!!!  
Nami: *takes out frying pan and......... THWAK! *  
Lyserg: 5 min break everyone!  
  
(Nami: This is very tiring........)  
(Tsuya: What isnÕt? )  
(Kitsune: Janne sama! )  
(Zeyuna: Please review!)  
(Tyger: Please send us comments too!) 


End file.
